blitzbrigadefandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Description: Weapons are used to kill enemies in Blitz Brigade. Different kinds of weapons are suited for different situations and ranges. There are four different categories of weapons: Primary, Secondary and Melee. Vehicles are also mounted with weapons and they will deal more damage if you upgrade them with diamonds. Some weapons are very powerful and can kill in one hit. Many people use money to buy the best and most expensive weapons. The only weapon that is not categorized to any class is the machine gun, which is a part of the map. Anyone can use it whenever he want. List of all primary weapons: Soldier: *Shipley 9mm *The Scout *Madford SMG is not available in the shop anymore *Twin Punch is not available in the shop anymore *Rommel 1911 *Woodpecker *Reckoner *Rosebud *Mafioso *Nail Gun *Elapser *Candy Blast *Cobra Strike *Fly Bane is shared with the gunner *Dandy is shared with the gunner and medic *The Hooligan is shared with the gunner *Triple Burn is shared with the gunner and medic Gunner: *Old Bessie *Sinner *Bishop LMG is not available in the shop anymore *Belyov is not available in the shop anymore *Bouncy Joe *GMS 622 *The Annihilator *Bison B45 is not available in the shop anymore *Rancor *Saturn's Rage *The Rattler *Auld Lang Syne *Firecracker *Fly bane is shared with the soldier *Dandy is shared with the soldier and medic *The Hooligan is shared with the soldier *Triple Burn is shared with the soldier and medic Medic: *The Leveler *Havenpass is not available in the shop anymore *Engelhander *Plasma Emitter *Bad Juju *Medical Malpracitice *The Meltdown *Spark Frenzy *Void Cannon *Neutralizer is shared with the stealth *Dandy is shared with the soldier and gunner *Triple Burn is shared with the soldier and gunner Stealth: *Throwing Knives *Shuriken *Loxley is not available in the shop anymore *Waldo 511 *Shanghai *A Deadly Deal is not available in the shop anymore *Heisenberg 9 *Western 314 is not available in the shop anymore *Quiet Knight *Dainty Death is not available in the shop anymore *Spear Gun *Urban Tempest *Prickly Persian *Winslow SMG *Vampire's Bite *Neutralizer is shared with the medic Sniper: *Kemp Type 77 *CWM M03 *BRS CP-20 is not available in the shop anymore *Escher M41 is not available in the shop anymore *Velikaya *Sticky Stinger is not available in the shop anymore *Sokolsky *Dyatlov's Experiment *M1 Lockram *Magma Rifle *Moray *Last Word *Lovely Lisa *De-Brainer *Deep freeze *The Naughty List Demolisher: *Flaming Revenge *Angel of Death *The Obliterator *Interceptor *Smooth Grenadier *Fullgore R7 *Q27 Predator Engineer: * Humble-Bee * "Vanquisher" * "Splattergun" * "Striker" * "Skyrazer" Not exclusive weapons: *BBQ 1917 Special Edition *Tanker Special Edition *Prototype X Special Edition *Pigeon Launcher *Zeus's Razor *Refractomatic 3000 *Nebula *Firestorm *Razor Blaster *Drumhammer *Whirlwind *Brutal Winter *Red Glare is only unlock-able *Cupid Commando *Frostwork *The Jefferson *DragonBoat is not available in the shop anymore *Mushroom Maker *Boris The Bat is not available in the shop anymore *Treat Dispenser is not available in the shop anymore *Special snowflake is not available in the shop anymore *(Super) Sonic Rifle *The Schadenfreude is not available in the shop anymore *Nippy Wand *Season's Beatings *Crumbler List of all secondary weapons: Soldier *Ol'reliable *BB 23 is shared with the sniper *Berkel Carbine is shared with the sniper *9mm Knarr is shared with the sniper *Bonamico Z77 is shared with the sniper *Skyross is shared with the sniper *Fancy Lady is shared with the sniper *Steiger .45 is shared with the sniper Gunner: *Hideaway *Brindisi *Trigno *Rostov Special *Eye IV *Classic *The Destroyer *Court Cleaner Medic: *Saarling *Harper M37 *Rothkoe 721 is not available in the shop anymore *Barossa *Hessenbach *Harwood *Haflinger *Shellbourne *Dragon Gun Stealth: *Hound Dog *Lukas *Bridgeman *Maimer *Betty *Triglav *Fanning SMG *The Viper's Fangs Sniper: *Season's Greetings *BB 23 is shared with the soldier *Berkel Carbine is shared with the soldier *9mm Knarr is shared with the soldier *Bonamico Z77 is shared with the soldier *Skyross is shared with the soldier *Fancy Lady is shared with the soldier *Steiger .45 is shared with the soldier *The Viper's Fangs is shared with the stealth Demolisher: *M66 JUDGE *Side Splitter *Double Trouble *The Sick Surprise *Red Devil *T.O.D. 23 *Leech Engineer: * "Sentinel" * "Electrifier" * "Frenzy" * "The Chancellor" Not exclusive weapons: *Popper *Flare Gun *Poacher *Li'l Pig *Death's Hand is not available in the shop anymore *Guardian *Two-Bit Gangster *(Super) Sonic Pistol *Pistol 09 is not available in the shop anymore List of all melee weapons: Soldier: *The Flayer *Slicer Dicer *Grip *Eye Opener *Shatter Gunner: *Eye Gouger *Gravedigger *Q Club 717 *Smasher *Chainsaw Medic: *Bonesaw *The Divider *Shredder *Last Rites *Re-Fibrillator Stealth: *Machete *Wakizashi *Myhnegon *The Slicer *Curly Q *Reaper's Gears *Elf Whacker Sniper: *Spearhead *Piercer *The knocker *Melon Smasher *Desperate Measure Demolisher: *Soul Slapper *Knuckle Cutter *Knee Capper *Brass Bomber *Head Banger Engineer: * "..." * "..." * "..." Not exclusive weapons: *Bonerattler *Ice Cream Club is not unlock-able anymore or available in the shop See also: Category:Weapons Weapon Pictures Skyross icon.png 9mm Knnar icon.png Brindisi icon.png Berkel Carbine icon.png BB 23 icon.png Madford SMG icon.png Category:Article management templates